


Hikaru Week

by Ascella_Star



Series: Parallel Worlds [5]
Category: Magic Knight Rayearth
Genre: F/M, Gen, Tumblr Prompt, mostly canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4801052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ascella_Star/pseuds/Ascella_Star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>some prompts from the Hikaru Week from June 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Free Time

Free time… a rare privilege, a luxury that not everybody could enjoy nowadays. However, when it is there, most people use it to make all of the things that they usually don’t have time to do, being hanging out with friends, read a good book, or simply take a nap.

In Hikaru’s case, she almost always uses it to spend some time with her best and older friend: Hikari.

She should admit that over the years, she spent less and less time with her beloved Shiba Inu; she went from spending every afternoon playing with him in the park to being able to make a short trip of about two hours every now and then.

Then again, they both knew that on those rare occasions, they would do almost everything to make the experience quite incredible.

Together they had explored the whole Shinjuku Gyoen Park, and even the Meiji Jingu; they had walked along the busy streets of Minato-Ku and had lost their way back home on more than one occasion.

It was in one of those trips that Hikaru discovered that her best friend was oddly fond of lemon ice cream.

Today was one of those strange days, and she had great plans to do with Hikari. Today, she would be taking him to a place where lately she was spending more time than what really was passing. Today, she was taking him to Cephiro.

She still wasn’t sure how she would manage to sneak them in to the tower, let alone how they would exit it when they were back. She even was willing to test Fuu’s Theory about the entire tower being the portal to Cephiro and not only the top floor. If her theory was right, there was no need to sneak in and they could easily travel from the base of the building, just to return to the same point later that day.

She couldn’t wait to see her friend running around the Palace’s Gardens, or him trying to make holes in the oddest places in the Forest of Silence… perhaps she could even introduce him to Rayearth, who knows, maybe they would get along just fine and play together

Yes, definitely those free two hours in Earth, translated to a pair of days at Cephiro would compensate all the time she had neglected her beloved dog.


	2. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “no matter what, little sister, we will always be there for you”

 

“No matter what  little sister,  we will always be there for you”

That was the solemn vow that  Masaru, Kakeru and Satoru did the day their parents introduced them to little Hikaru.

It was with a photo  album in the hands of the oldest  Shidou that the siblings began a trip down to memory lane remembering their lives with a certain red tornado that they have for a sister.

She was wrapped in a cute purple blanket, with her  eyes slightly open and a Little red on her head, and for them, in that moment she was the most precious thing they had  ever laid eyes on.  It was in that moment that they decided to never  let neither anyone nor anything to harm her.

And as the years passed, and in their very particular way, each of them were quite dedicated in protecting their Little sister.

With a smile in their faces, and pointing to  a specific photo, Masaru remembered a day when his little redhead came back home with puffy eyes because she had been crying, because some older boy was bullying her in the park. It took them about ten minutes to finally calm her down, and then, about three minutes for Masaru and Kakeru to be out the dojo chasing down the villain that dared to harm their sister.

Ten minutes, and fight later, wearing huge smiles, Masaru and Kakeru were being dragged back by a slightly annoyed Satoru.

Their smiles at that memory were son replaced for some other  feelings that went from resentment to disappointment.

In front of them, there were some pictures of Hikaru’s First Kendo Uniform.

Contrary to some  people beliefs, when she was Little, Hikaru was anything but Fragile and delicate.  At five years old, the redhead was already showing great skill in the old art of swordsmanship, paired with great dedication and passion.

It was that innate talent that caused her the biggest injury her Young heart was able to manage.  After a sparring with her father, in which she finally managed  to, beat him, Shidou Masami left their home, supposedly to go on a  training trip.

It was over ten years since that, and up to date, they  didn’t know if he would be back someday.  Mentally the siblings knew that if he ever dared to come back again, there would not be smiles and hugs to welcome him back.

It was that same year that Satoru, seeing the huge  depression in which his Little sister was trapped, that he arranged everything for the arrival of a new family member. 

Said member was starring the next picture, where a smiling Hikaru was holding in her little arms a Shiba Pup, who was looking at her with sheer curiosity.

The next pictures showed the family in  different scenarios. There was one of a Kendo Tournament where Masaru and Kakeru made it to the Finals, and having the older one being the victor by a really small difference. Another one showed the always  serious Satoru  with some of his classmates in a science fair. There was a special one of the family under a cherry tree during Hanami’s Festival.

And with each picture, there were lots of stories to remember,  leaving the siblings in a mixed state of Happiness and Nostalgia.

Their Little sister was growing and she no longer needed their continued presence or protection.  Long gone was the little girl that looked up at them with eyes of wonder, the one that was their partner in crime and contests. The girl that ran to them everytime she had a problem.

Now their sweet girl had new Friends and new interests, new people with whom she could share her secrets and illusions.  And, while they were happy with this development,  they were secretly slightly envious of those who now shared her time attention and smiles. 

Deep in thought and with the album still in their possession, was how Hikaru found them.  With a sweet smile  at seeing what  they were doing, Hikaru approached them making herself comfortable between Satoru and Kakeru, moving slightly aside the photo album.

“I brought some of your  favourite chocolates, what do you say we eat them while looking at the photos together?

Sharing her smile, and taking the offered chocolates, they shared some more stories full of jokes and laughs

It wasn’t until they reached the end of the  album that Kakeru hugged the redhead and in the most serious voice she had ever heard him, he asked:  “you know that, no matter what we will always be there for you, isn’t it little sister?”

Looking at him curiously, in a way that oddly remembered them of the dog of the house,  she answered  “of course I do! You are my family and the most valuable thing I have, and I know I could always count on you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second drabble of the week! 
> 
> Prompt of the day was: Family
> 
> Again, i hope you enjoyed the story :D


	3. Weapon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More than once, he had asked himself what was se secret behind the great ability shown from his little redhead.

M ore than once, he had asked himself what was se secret behind the great  ability shown from his little redhead.

From old  myths and legends, and from what is told orally from generation to generation, the Magic Knights were not exactly selected because of their warfare skills, or their heroic deeds in their native world, as said by oral tradition, they were  instead selected because of  their noble hearts and their sense of justice.

The old stories, those that  tell the details that official history doesn’t, used to be about Magic Knights with a little to non-ability with  C efiro’s  favourite  weapon. There were some vignettes  of how one of the Wind Knight’s ancestor tried to exchange her escudo forged sword for food for the trip, insisting in being her the one guarding it and leaving the other knights to do the actual battle.

This generation was, certainly different.

Their physical  abilities and the energy they exuded were astounding, their bravery and courage displayed in battle was without precedence, making them a force to be reckoned.

For so long he has been wondering where their skills came from, but specially Hikaru’s, because compared to the water knight, who moves with the elegance of  her element, or the wind knight who prefers magic over swords, the fire knight had a dangerous combination of offense and defence worth of a seasoned soldier.

As a brother in the art, he could identify how, even in the rare occasions when they spared together, that Hikaru has  a n e x cellent control  and muscular balance in each and every one of her figures. Each time she moves her arms or legs to attack, she does it with extreme precision, without wasting unnecessary energy with her movements or using spaces that weren’t previously planned.

He knew perfectly well that this kind of experience wasn’t one that one gains after two years of picking a sword for the first time.

And suddenly he saw her. 

It was too early for anyone else to be awake, and frankly if he was there at all was a mere coincidence.  The first signs of dawn were slightly visible, and the silence reigning in the garden was absolute. Said silence was interrupted  by the sound of steps that were going towards the middle of the place.

And there she was, wearing a really strange uniform, one he had never seen her in before, and carrying a strange wooden sword,  breathing deeply and with her eyes closed, adopting a  different pose after a few minutes and finally raising her sword.

And she started her figures, with the same  precision he had seen her previously in spars and battle, without using too much energy, with calculated movements I each step, turn of rise of the sword.

But what really struck him was her face. There were some concentration lines in it, but he also could see how it exuded peace, calm, as if there wasn’t anything else in the world aside from her and her sword.

He decided in that moment that it didn’t matter  if it was an innate skill or if it had been learned after years of practice, this activity simply suited her perfectly and it was plain clear that she really enjoyed it.

He watched until she ended her  routine , and once she left the garden, he decided to do the same, and headed towards the training grounds. After all, and  especially after that skills demonstration, he was specially energized to do his own training, and to concentrate in his own style.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, another one! 
> 
>  
> 
> The third of the week, which by the way goes with the prompt: Weapon.


	4. Another World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it was difficult for the Knights to remember that they were in a different world.

Sometimes it was difficult for the Knights to remember that they were in a different world.

 

Yes, Tokyo streets were not exactly green and full of vegetation, but Cefiro’s landscape could easily been mistaken for the country side of Japan or even any other part or the earth.

 

As it is, sometimes this Other World kept reminding them exactly just how different it could be, just like it was doing to the fire knight in this moment.

 

Just that morning she decided it was a really good idea to go out and take a walk around, enjoy the countryside and maybe even to visit one of the few villages that were close to the palace.

 

She got out really early, with a small backpack and lots of joy, she walked into unknown paths, discovered some strange vegetation and she even encountered some curious animals that Lockheed just like the ones in her home world, but that after a really close inspection, turned to be quite different.

 

She arrived to a small village, there the people recognized her and almost immediately welcomed her with warm. She was able to try some sweet threats and some exotic looking and tasting food; she heard some stories of that village and made jokes and played with the little ones. After a really good afternoon, she decided to depart.

 

More than one of the villagers offered to accompany her in her journey back to the palace, perhaps it was because of sympathy, or perhaps they were offering company, maybe it was because of her safety. Hikaru declined, instead offering to come back sometime soon.

 

Which just bring us to Hikaru’s current predicament, when this Other World in not a really kind way, reminded her that she was in Cefiro, not in Tokyo or even in Japan.

 

It is just that…Hikaru Could not find her way back home. It had been near to forty minutes since she left the village, and she had been walking in the direction she thought was the right one. It turns out that she had been walking in circles

 

Even better, she had no idea where she lost the right path. She tried to guide herself with the sun, until she remembered that she did not know if it rises in the east or in the west; she tried with moss growth, but she discovered that there was no moss in Cefiro. She even tried to check the wind, or in the most desperate scenario, wait until it was dark and try to read the stars. She soon gave up; she was in a different world, one which she knew not how it really worked.

 

She decided to keep walking, but now marking the trees in an attempt to not walk in circles again. She thought that sooner or later she would get to some populated area where she could get some aid.

 

 

The sun was beginning to set, and soon it would be dark all around the forest; she was not exactly afraid, but she was kind of worried. By now her friends would have noticed her absence, they could be waiting for her, or they could be thinking that something had happened to her; they could even suspect the truth and know that she was lost. Problem was that, if she didn’t know where she was, she really doubted they could.

 

It was then that she heard horse steps. A black figure, riding an equally black stallion was fast approaching her. Seconds later, Lantis stopped his horse beside her and was inviting her to ride back to the palace with him.

 

And if she already loved him, in that moment she did it even more.

 

Some hours later, and in the privacy of Zagato’s old Studio, Hikaru asked him how did he know that she needed help, even better how did he know where to find her.

 

With a smile, one of those secret ones that were solely for her, he answered: “ ** _perhaps you know your world, but I know mine and I had a vague idea on where to find you. As for you needing help… I did not know, perhaps it was just a hunch.”_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was the last promt i was able to write. So for now, this Little collection of promts ends here.
> 
> The prompt for this drabble was: Another World.
> 
> hope you liked them!

**Author's Note:**

> As stated, this was for the Hikaru week that happened back in June, sadly i didn't finished the seven prompts, but if and when I participate in the next one, they will be posted here too.
> 
> The first prompt was: Free Time.
> 
> i really hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
